Gameplay
wYnd is a roleplaying game that is based on the Warrior, Rogue & Mage system (also known as the WYRM system) developed by Michael Wolf. Currently, wYnd is a work in progress, with the wikia being a platform for development. (Note: This assumes that the reader understands terms such as GM, PC, and RPG) Task Resolution All die rolls in wYnd are based off a d6 roll (that is, a six sided die). A natural roll of six "explodes", counting it as a five and is re-rolled and added to the result. Dice can explode more than once. 1d6 + Attribute + Skill modifier AGAINST Difficulty Level (DL) Unopposed Checks If the task is not opposed, the player has to beat a difficulty level determined by the GM. For example: Easy (5), Routine (7), Challenging (9), Hard (11), Extreme (13), Insane (15) Opposed Checks Opposed checks occur when two (or more) characters are in competition. Task resolution becomes a contest of rolls. The player and character roll for the attribute (along with any other relevant skills added) and whoever gets the higher result wins the contest. (The GM may add modifiers to any DL, particularly in environmental or circumstantial cases. It is also a good idea to automatically pass tasks of minor importance to the story, causing automatic success for small, menial tasks) Fate Although many of the characters encountered in the world of wYrm have few distinct features, the hands of fate still echo and resonate within each and every creature. Fate allows the players to take control of the game at its most basic level. It can be spent to: *Ignore an attack that would have killed the player *Change circumstances of details in the game (through narrative) *To re-roll dice that have failed (once) *Add +2 to a single check before the die is rolled *To regenerate 1d6 hit points Combat Rules Combat in wYnd can be played as two variants: A tactical variant involving miniatures and a battlemap, and a narrative variant involving range bands. Initiative: Whenever combat begins, PCs and NPCs act in turns. Initiative is determined by each player rolling a d6 and adding that d6 to the average of the Strength and Agility scores. The GM rolls a die for each foe, also added to the average of the S and A scores. The character with the highest total goes first, followed by the next highest, and so on. Ties are rerolled. Bonuses from the Awareness skill can also be added to the initiative total. Combat Actions Combat turns are short, generally ranging somewhere between 5 to 7 seconds in duration, meaning that characters can only perform a few actions each turn, such as drawing a weapon, attacking a foe and using a talent or ability. In narrative combat, characters can run a single close rangeband. Rangebands are discussed more in-depth in the next section. In tactical combat, characters can move up to a maximum of their Agility Attribute '''in squares/meters/yards. Rangebands (Narrative Combat) Distance is grouped into six narrative range bands. These bands are used when determining the ranges of weapons and whether or not they can hit an opponent. There are six range bands. '''Self: One's own body and anything being worn or carried Melee: '''Anything that can be hit with a melee weapon (i.e within arm's reach) '''Close: About 3-4 meters from the character Medium (3 Close Range bands): About 10-15 meters from the character Long (10 Medium Range bands): About 100 meters from the character Far (10 Long range bands): '''About 1000 meters from the character Cover Cover increases the character's defense value depending on the type of cover. Partial cover, such as bushes or a broken down wall (or even just going to ground) increases defense by +2. Cover of approximately half of the character's body increases defense by +4. Near total cover, such as that of a fortified bunker, increases defense by +6. The Attack Roll A roll to hit is made like a skill check; the character rolls the die and adds either strength (for melee attacks) or agility (for ranged attacks), as well as any applicative skill bonuses such as Melee and Ranged Combat. Environmental factors such as darkness or mist also applies to the roll. '''Unarmed Strike: '''Strength + Unarmed Combat '''Melee Weapon Strike: '''Strength + Melee Combat '''Thrown Weapon Strike: '''Agility + Throwing '''Ranged Weapon Strike: Agility + Ranged Combat This strike is then compared to the target's defense. If the attack roll equals or exceeds the target's defense, the attack hits and damage is dealt. Rate of Fire Single Shot: '''The weapon fires off a single round during the combat turn. '''Semi-Automatic: May make two attacks in a single action at a -2 penalty. Burst Fire: Fires a 3 shot burst to shoot a single target, adding +2 on the attack roll. 'Full Auto: ' The weapon may be used to fire an arc of bullets. The spray uses 10 bullets, adding +2 on the attack roll while attacking twice. Damage A successful attack inflicts damage. Damage dealt is equal to the base damage rating, + 1 for every point by which the attack roll exceeds the target's defense. Unarmed attacks have a base damage of 1. Damage is subtracted from the target's hit points. If the character's HP drops to 0, the character is incapacitated and could die. HP can never go below 0. However, armour soaks up and reduces damage, reducing the amount of damage taken. Note that the same types of armour does not stack, while combining two types of armour (such as worn armour and body plating) stacks armour values. Death If a character is reduced to 0 hit points with a strike that is blunt in force, or a force that the GM says is non-lethal, the character is "knocked-out", and is incapacitated, dazed and possibly unconcious. When combat is over, the incapacitated character regains 1 hit point and may get up. A character reduced to 0HP by a weapon strike that is not blunt force or by severe environmental damage is dying. In the number of rounds equal to the character's Resolute score, the character will die. A dying character can be stablized with a Medicine check of DL 7, preventing them from dying. The character is then treated as though he or she had a negative number of hit points equal to the number of rounds that passed after the killing blow. These must be healed before the character can become active again. Healing Characters naturally heal a number of Hit points equal to half of their highest attribute per day of rest, with only light activities being undertaken during that time. A character who takes part in combat or strenuous activitiy can only heal a single hit point that day. Charactetrs with the Medicine skill may use their abilities to speed up healing,by passing a DL 9 Medicine test to heal d6 hit points given the right equipment. Category:The_game